3 Years Later
by EmmiG
Summary: Sequel to The Move In, however it isn't required to read.Since Percy and Annabeth are older now, they become camp councilors and when their son starts getting... bad vibes, how long will it take for them to realize their old friend is trying to communicate with them?
1. Proposal

**Okay so this is a sequel to my first story, The Move In. However, you don't need to read that story, you just need to know that Ben-Ben, the little boy, is Percy and Annabeth's son, brought to the present by Kronos. But not the Titan lord part, the Luke part that was a hero. For a description of Ben-Ben you can read chapter one of The Move In. And for the moment the couple discovers Ben-Ben is theirs, read chapters 9 and 10. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own, all Rick Riordan, except Ben-Ben, I created him.**

*3 years later*

_Annabeth's Pov~ _

I walked into the office trying to find my plans on the new justice building for Olympus when Percy walked in.

"Hey Wisegirl." He walked towards me in his pajama pants and no shirt on compared to me, who was already dressed. I had a pencil shirt on with a blouse, a new thing I was trying. But my hair was still thrown in a ponytail and my backpack was thrown over my shoulder. Although, I was told to wear nice flats with this outfit compared to my Converse.

"Hey Perce." He grabbed my waist a pulled me into a kiss, a very deep one. I lost my breath and hugged him closer. He pulled away to soon and grinned at me.

"'Morning." I smacked his shoulder and readjusted my hair.

"What was that for?"

"Love you too." He walked out into the kitchen and I followed him.

"Well I love you too, but you don't normally do that."

"Why do I have to be normal?" I gave him a look and pulled out a blue cherry Coke and a Sprite.

"You don't, but you do have to get dressed. And wake up Ben-Ben."

"But he sleeps so much. And you know what we can do when he sleeps?" He winked at me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Oh no. Not right now, Perce, I just got ready."

"You don't always need all of your clothes off to have fun." He was such a perv. All these years I had to put up with it, but I can't truly say I hated it or discouraged it. Normally, I fell for it.

"Well no, but you know what we can do with just these clothes on," I said suggestively.

"What?"

"Wake Ben-Ben up. Now go." He frowned and walked to his room.

The apartment was a gift from Sally, and Paul, after she published her book it became a big hit she had money to blow, so she helped us as we made our way to college. We both had scholarships, several so we didn't have to pay. I was on three major ones, and Percy four. It helped that our grades were so good for two kids with ADHD and Dyslexia.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy yelled to me from the bathroom, where he was getting dressed.

"What?"

"Can you, uh, feed the fish?" He was referring to the aquarium we had with some of the fish that were sick or babies when we brought them home. They all loved Percy and me from what I have heard from Percy.

"Sure." I sprinkled the food in and as I did the puffer fish we had swam up to me and swam in circled for my attention. I looked at Alexander, the fish, and noticed what he had in his mouth. It was a silver banded ring with a diamond in the middle. My stomach dropped and I swear I felt like I was being Punk'd.

"Alexander, can I have that?" I put my hand under the water and the fish dropped the ring in my hand. I examined it further and tears came to my eyes as Percy approached me.

"Percy, what is this?" He couldn't be…

"Um, Annabeth, could you please, um, do me the great honor of… being my wife?" My stomach dropped and I felt the tears come from my eyes.

"Are you for real Percy?"

"Well… yeah." He stood there and looked at me anxiously with his hands in a knot.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain, I'll marry you." I couldn't have been happier. I kissed Percy, with a few tears still in my eyes.

Even when I found out Ben-Ben was our son, I felt panic. This was one of the few things in my life I could control, although I had overcome the things I couldn't. I was born a demigod, thrown in with titans who wanted my friends dead, legally given a stepmother who hated me, handed a son from the future, but I wanted to be with Percy. He was the bright thing on my life, romantically and through friendship. I was so thankful for him, maybe I am an Aphrodite girl.

He grinned at me and stepped forward. From that point on I felt like we were both in a romance movie. He stepped forward grinning and hugged me and took the ring out of my hand and he slowly grabbed my left hand and slid the ring on my finger. It looked perfect, but it felt so foreign. I was glad he proposed, I always knew he was serious about us, especially after sticking with me about Ben-Ben. But this… I felt like an adult now. And I don't regret anything because we are young. We still deal with five monsters a week and we are incredibly lucky to still be alive. I feel more than confident that I can handle Percy for the rest of my life, I've known him for almost half of my life. Plus, we don't need to be married now, just sometime in life. And being engaged is more than enough for me, especially when I can say Percy Jackson is my fiancé and it be true. I will become Annabeth Jackson. It has a good ring to it- Perseus, Annabeth, and Benjamin. We were a family, a real one now.

My life was going fast now, even for a demigod. Me and Percy would have summer break in a week and we would be councilors now, for once. And we were the first of Athena and Poseidon. Percy still doesn't have any half siblings and all of mine have slowly moved over the years- the ones that were in the war, because Malcolm had moved to Canada a year ago, after he declined the offer. He moved with his girlfriend, though they had only been together for 5 months. But Clarisse and Chris are there, and still together, Katie and Travis are there, with Conner, Butch- the son of Iris, and a few others.

But when we go to camp we would announce the engagement. Plus, this was the year we are letting Ben-Ben stay in a cabin- he would choose- but would be in the classes and not next to me or Percy in our classes and sleep with one of us. He would be a camper.

I went to work and school that day and told my friends of the engagement. I was congratulated many times, I couldn't tell you an exact number because of it. Plus, I aced my test from last Friday, only adding to my excitement. But all I thought of was the foreign little object on my left ring finger. I thought of how the vein from the finger flows to the heart… gods do I want to be home. Only an hour to go.

As I drove home, I slowly made a schedule for tonight. A new episode on my _Architect Builds _was coming on. I could watch that until Percy and Ben-Ben get home. Then we could make spaghetti. Okay, great plan Annabeth.

When I walked in, I turned the TV to my show and watched the new special on arched ways on castles vs. traditional arch ways on today's buildings, structure wise. I preferred the arched ways, but in Greek culture- my thoughts were interrupted with Percy coming through the door with our son. I know it sounds weird, and I was mad that I could not make sense of it, but my heart went through the roof when I saw Percy.

My smile at Ben-Ben turned into a grin when he saw me. But what I was furious about on the inside was how I suddenly, discretely, looked down at my clothes to see if I looked nice. I was pleased with it but when Percy called me after Ben-Ben walked t put his backpack in his room I was so excited I jumped on Percy. My legs wrapped around his waist and he grabbed me quickly, as I almost knocked his over from my sudden jump. I was so _happy _to see him. It was all because he put a ring on my finger, but I quickly gave up trying to stop my happiness and I hugged Percy tight. I didn't realize how much I missed him, I normally don't think much of it.

"I missed you Percy," I whispered as I put my arms around his neck. He laughed in return and hugged me.

"If I would have known this girl I would have dumped Annabeth and married this one sooner." That clicked to me how much I was overreacting.

I released Percy and turned around, containing my thoughts and scolding myself for acting so… whatever that was.

"Annabeth, I was kidding, you know that right?" Percy came in front of me and hugged me tight.

"I know."

"Then why…?"

"Nothing, I was acting crazy."

"We are all crazy sometimes."

"I don't want to be crazy."

"But you are, sometimes. And I love it when you are, and when your serious."

"Well I love you too." I hugged Percy back and just stood there, with my fiancé, and enjoyed the moment.

Then Ben-Ben came back and smiled.

"Are mommy and daddy happy?"

"Yes, but we have to tell you something Ben-Ben," Percy said.

"Yes. Mommy and Daddy are getting married, like grandma and your grandpa Paul."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Yay! Chloe's mom and daddy are married. So you'll be like them?" Percy and I looked at each other.

"Ben-Ben, how many of your friends have moms and dads that are married?"

"Well all of them, except Patrick doesn't have a mommy." Oh. How much did it affect Ben-Ben?

"Do you care that mommy and daddy aren't married?" Percy spoke up.

"No, you guys are still together, like boy and girlfriend right?"

"Well now were are called… um fiancés?"

"Yes, Percy. But just calls us mommy and daddy still."

"Okay."

"Ready to make some spaghetti?"

"Yum!" I chuckled at Percy's noise.

"Come on boys." I led them to the kitchen and started on the sauce.

Percy cleaned off the table and Ben-Ben went in his room.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can you come here?"

"Yes, what one second buddy." He finished putting the plates on the table and walked to Ben's room.

He stayed in there for 20 minutes. What were they doing? I set the stove on low so the sauce could simmer while the pasta boiled. And I walked to Ben-Ben's room with my cap on.

"-Okay Buddy?"

"O-okay daddy." Ben-Ben was crying.

"Good job. Now finish your homework." Percy got up to go back in the kitchen and I rushed back to the stove and put the cap under the sink, I would get it later.

"Hey what did Ben-Ben want?"

"Oh nothing. He had a question."

"About what?"

"Is it almost ready?"

"Yes, do we need something to celebrate? Like dessert?"

"Well we could, if you want but there are other things we could do to celebrate." He smirked at me and I realized what he was implying, the horndog.

"You are always such a perv."

"What? It's natural for a guy."

"Excuses."

Then I strained the pasta and put it on the plates with sauce.

"Dinner is done!" We all sat and ate afterwards, we started talking.

"So, Ben, what did you need daddy for?"

"Something for school."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Was it homework?"

"Not really."

"Well why don't you show me?"

"Daddy already saw."

"Well show me." I got up and had Ben-Ben go to his backpack to show me. When he handed me the pink slip I was mad. Not at him so much, but Percy. Why didn't he tell me Ben-Ben got detention for hitting? I need to know to. Plus Percy already talked to him.

"Well don't do it again. And goodnight." Ben had already changed clothes so he sat in bed. I kissed him goodnight and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I sat next to Percy and we laid down. He put his hand on my waste and rubbed my stomach. And he turned my head and kissed me, deep, it was almost as good as our underwater kisses, one of the best. But he pulled back.

"Goodnight." He grinned at kissed me more. But I wasn't sure if I was willing to let him off the hook. I suppose there were other nights for this. So I pulled out of the kiss.

"Percy?"

"Mm?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Ben's detention?"

"Why did you need to know? I already talked to him."

"Well it would be nice to know."

"Well he asked me not to tell but I told him I wouldn't if he told you."

"You agreed to not tell me? I'm his mom!"

"No, you still would have known-he was going to tell you."

"But he didn't."

"Then I would have." I wasn't so sure.

"Whatever." I tried to forget it, it was in the past. Plus, I just got engaged today. This should be a fun night. I kissed Percy and hugged him closer, while I was on top of him. But then he pulled back.

"You don't think I would have told you don't you?"

"What? I never said that."

"You were thinking it, were you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Whatever." He gave me a peck on the lips and turned around, to go to bed.

"Percy-"

"Goodnight honey." That made me mad. So maybe he was going to tell me, but… I suppose I understand. I overreacted. Gods, and on this night we have to get mad? I have a nice ring on my finger because of him. And it didn't look cheap at all.

I decided to see if I could have a good night, but half an hour later. Percy was sleeping, and I was mad I let him go to bed, especially being angry at me. I shook Percy.

"Hey, Perce?"

"What Annabeth?" He was still mad. He made the question sound like an angry statement.

"I'm sorry." I rubbed his arm with my hand and tried to make it better.

"Okay." He turned to go to bed, but I turned him around. He was laying on his back instead of his side now. And I may have climbed on top of him in my pajama shirt.

"Come on Percy."

"What?"

"You know what. I said I'm sorry."

"Well I don't think you meant it…" There's my Percy. I grinned as he teased me about being sorry.

"Well I was."

"Prove it." I grabbed him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. When I pulled back he grinned.

"Okay I forgive you." He pulled me back and I had a proper engagement night.

**Okay, it was long but I think it's a pretty good start. Tell me what you think with a review! **


	2. Camp

*Week later on way to camp.*

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think we should tell our friends, or the campers, about our engagement." What? Was he saying he was ashamed? I glanced down at the ring on my hand and thought of the irony when it was my left hand that was holding hands with Percy.

I shifted my hand, trying to move out of his. But he held it tighter.

"Oh gods, that's not what I meant. Like, see how observant they are and see if they notice."

"Oh, you scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Sorry about jumping to the worst conclusions."

"Naw, it's fine. We're here." I smiled at the second home I had. Camp made me pretty happy, it's where I met Percy, found out Ben-Ben was my son, and made some of the greatest friends and heroes I will ever meet. And this year we were camp councilors with some of the old campers.

We unloaded the bags and made our way up the hill. As normal a few monsters attacked, but when we thought we were fine, one of the worst monsters came at us. A hellhound. Not only did Percy have an emotional connection to one, but they were only here if someone summoned one. Riptide was immediately brought out and I went to help when I remembered Ben-Ben.

"Go to the top of the hill. Don't look back, and drop your bags." He already had learned to listen to me and he had seen quite a few monsters so he ran as fast as he could. I walked towards Percy and was to his left.

"I got the back. I bet I can take him first." I grinned at him.

"Deal." With that I slipped my Yankee cap on and walked around him to the side of the hellhound. It was huge and black, but the bigger the size, the bigger the target. But as soon as I slashed it turned to dust and as I looked at Percy he was in the same position. Who killed it?

"I slashed first."

"No way! I totally cut his neck. And look! One scratch."

"I don't have any scratches."

"You were also invisible. And still are. Where are you?" I took off my cap so he could see my serious face.

"You know I had him." We walked to get our bags once again and we argued up the hill about who killed f it first. When we got to the top we were both welcomed by the campers as we headed to the Big House. I saw Ben-Ben playing with some other campers and I decided to just let him roam, this camp was safe, I had no reason to worry.

"Hey Mr. D." Hey nodded and grumbled about Annabelle and Peter coming back.

"Hello Annabeth, Percy." Chiron nodded to us and handed us some papers each. Percy folded his in half after a glance and put them in his backpack while I used both hands to straighten them. While doing so Chiron saw me and smiled at my hand- he saw the ring.

"Well, I see you two finally engaged. How has everyone taken it? Congrats." I blushed as Percy smiled at him.

"Well Mom and Paul know, and they were ecstatic. I haven't told my dad or Helen. And we are leaving everyone else to figure it out on their own."

"Wise. No prodding around like a jewel case either."

"Thank you Chiron."

"My girl, I'm glad you two are happy. This would be the first happy ending I have seen for a couple in many years. And I'm not sure how long that is but, at least a millennia."

"Thank you Chiron."

"Have a good day my girl." We exited the Big House and walked towards our cabins. I headed to Percy's first since he just throws his bags on the bed and walks out. When we went to my cabin Percy just walked in, which gained stares and glares, but he did it only to annoy my siblings, not because we follow each other everywhere. Everyone knew Percy though, so some smiled.

I had learned over the summer that even if Chiron didn't tell the new campers, others told about the war. It was a proud part of our history and you could ask anyone with the Empire State building bead with names listed on it, because they had been in it. But Percy had become a household name here. But some acted like he was a celebrity, which is silly. But he always grins and says hi. Though I always took note that to this day, no one dares calls Selena or Luke a traitor, just confused heroes. Though I know Percy thinks of Luke as a traitor.

After having everything organized I made my way outside to find my friends. Percy slowly made his way out and earned laughs as he cracked joked about stuff and he eased out of the cabin.

After Percy left to find Ben-Ben I made my way around the archery range and arena and found everyone. Clarisse was the first to notice me. Chris came and gave me a hug and as I returned it her eyes went wide.

"Annabeth Chase, is that a ring?" Damn, she's good.

"Yes?"

"You mean you are engaged?" She yelled it and seemed mad and surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"Why would you marry him? You have potential." I noticed the stares and as people looked at me people's eyes' narrowed in on my left hand. I felt self-conscious.

"Oh shut it! You know us."

"Yeah but now you are going to be Annabeth Jackson."

"Well yes, that tends to happen." Just then, Katie came up, grabbed my hand and _ohhed _over the ring.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR ENGAGED!" Yep, that did it. Now the whole camp knew and was looking at me. After they looked at me very red faced with my right hand slowly covering my left finger, they narrowed to Percy.

He had his hand rubbing his neck and his ears, and entire face, was red. He was blushing like crazy and he nodded a little nod. And, gods knows why, Ben-Ben chose to run to him at that moment. Percy sighed and picked him up.

"Why da people quiet?"

"Their nosy Ben-Ben." Everyone took the hint and looked away but only to plague me with questions. I was overwhelmed by the little girls ahwing, the whistles, cheers, and how boys were laughing and complaining about what a trap it was. Which is actually incorrect because traditionally men propose to the woman, therefore _asking _for 'entrapment.' Just then, Percy took rank as a camp counselor, and yelled.

"Shut up!" I looked at him feet away and Ben-Ben had his ears covered. Everyone turned to Percy and was silent.

"TAKE A STEP AWAY FROM HER. IF YOU ARE IN ANY CLASSES I SUGGEST YOU GET TO THEM IN THE NEXT 4 MINUTES OR WE ARE ALL GOING HUNGER GAMES WITH EVERYONE. NO WEAPONS. PIT SCORPIONS. ONLY TEAM-MATES. GOT IT?" He wasn't mad, but he successfully got the point across. But one girl raised her hand.

"Yes Isabella?" How he knew her I have no idea.

"Do you like Annabeth?" I laughed a little.

"Well that's generally why you want to marry someone, honey." She smiled and 'okayed.'

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah, how would you get pit scorpions?" The kid was being sarcastic and seemed like a new camper from Ares. I shivered at the memory of battling the pit scorpions and finding the Labyrinth.

"Do you know how I found the Labyrinth?"

"No."

"Well I had to take on three of them, with Annabeth. I know where they were imported and I can tell you, based on experience, that they will scare _the living shit_ out of you. Red beady eyes, huge stingers, sharp claws…"

"That's enough Percy! You're going to scare them," I chastised.

Travis and Conner raised their hands at the same time.

"How could you kill yourself man? Keeping with _Annabeth _and a kid for life?" He laughed as I spoke up.

"Keep saying that and Annabeth is going to kick your ass."

"That is no way to talk in front of a child, besides you talk in third person- you're crazy."

"I'm surprised you even know what third person is."

"Hey!"

"Well as much as I would love to talk with you two, I have important stuff to do. Like making sure Percy knows when his classes start, keeping Ben-Ben from learning bad language, and heading to the classes I will teach."

"Whatever. Come on archers!" A couple dozen children walked with the brothers towards the archery range and I was about to start heading to the arena to teach sword fighting.

"Okay, if we are starting this early… I need my canoe class first, next hour swimming lessons." I laughed every time campers started 'yeahing' and saying 'awe man' when Percy started his first class. Everyone knew he used his water powers most when he first comes to camp. And people knew to wait a few hours until the Stoll's first prank occurred. But another dozen kids headed to the lake, and I noticed most of them were new girls from the Aphrodite cabin. I laughed again, because I know Percy would go through Hades with them.

"Okay, my sword lessons start in five minutes! Check your schedule to see if you are in mine or Clarisse's class." I headed to put a few bags down in my cabin and headed to the arena. Clarisse had her class next, and Percy would have classes all day. And I gave Ben-Ben his schedule so he could start, he already knew how to read so he just wondered off into the camp with a few other younger campers. I laughed to myself because Ben-Ben was so popular so fast.

"Okay! Grab a weapon from the shed, daggers or sword. I want you to take one randomly, next I will teach you how to hold them and weigh them so you have an equal balance."

The whole class, which was a dozen and a half children, all ran to the shed, but they were scared midway because Mrs. O'Leary came bounding through the arena into one of the shields, denting it.

"Holy Zeus!" I heard one yell, and I saw another making a move to stab it.

"Hey! Do not kill that hellhound! Mrs. O'Leary!" I called to her and she came running to me. The large mass of black fur shook the arena slightly but I rubbed her in the side.

"Hey girl, Percy is at the water." She replied to me by giving me a big lick and bounding off, scaring my class again.

"How do you talk to that thing?" I looked and saw a daughter of Demeter, Bella, looking at me with a large sword in her hand, I could tell she could barely lift it so I walked over to her, taking it out of her hands. As I started switching the swords and weighing them with my eyes I responded.

"Well do you all know the story about the labyrinth? From this decade?"

"Yes," they all chorused.

"Well before Percy, Grover, Tyson, and I went into the Labyrinth, Quintus came to the camp and took over for Mr. D for a short period in time and he had the hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. The hellhound was given to Percy after we came out of the labyrinth by him after he left. But Percy had a whistle made of ice, which we used the second time we went in with Rachel after he fought the giant Antaeus and Ethan, he used the whistle and she came to help us." When I was finished telling them, I handed the last dagger out and the class had fitted swords and daggers in their hands.

"Now, we start. Can I have a volunteer?"

"I'll show these kids," yelled Bruce from the Ares cabin.

"Great, now, call me old-school, but we are starting with the disarming technique." I always remembered Luke teaching that first thing when a new camper was present, and I decided to start like this too.

At dinner we had the presentation video showed and as always, Percy and I laughed at it because we were younger and he accidentally sent an arrow through a son of Apollo in the leg in the section, how not to shoot an arrow. And as we ate, I realized the first day of camp went well. But I couldn't find Ben-Ben and then I turned to Percy at his table, to find him missing.

**There we go! Sorry I took so long but I was revising and writing other stories and in one Percy is a vampire. I was ashamed when I wrote it but now I think it isn't all 'oh yeah I love you two and lets just have you bite me because I love you so I can live forever to' okay? So should I post it? And sorry for grammar if it slipped past me.**

**Oh and the last chapter of the Move In is complete, now just being revised. ****J**


End file.
